


Gundam May Cry: Breath of the Wild

by Celeste_Sparda7



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry, Gundam Wing, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Name Changes, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Strong Language, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sparda7/pseuds/Celeste_Sparda7
Summary: Celeste saw a terrible vision of the Calamity Ganon's destruction of the Sanc Kingdom. It burns beneath her eyes, an omen of things to come. Read as our heroes are prepairing to face a battle that will turn their world and future upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Celeste saw the entire Sanc Kingdom filled with smoke and fire as demons and six-legged robots with red eyes destroying everyone and everything in their path. All of her friends and loved ones are dead. She looked towards the castle and saw the one being that is responsible for these nightmarish ruins. The Calamity Ganon who appears from the center of the castle and filled the blood red sky with a terrifying roar. That monster is the reason why Celeste and her friends failed to stop it from happening. Calamity Ganon looked at Celeste menacingly and getting ready to swoop in to grab her by opening his mouth._ **

* * *

 

Celeste opens her eyes, widened as she woke up from her nightmare vision. It is the same vision she’s having every single night that would never goes away. She couldn’t help but feeling powerless of what her vision showed her. Celeste sits up from her bed and took a deep breath to calm herself down as she wipes the sweat and tears off her face. She looked at the night sky where the full moon is still bright with beautiful stars.

It’s still peaceful so far, but she still feels a bit unease. She suddenly felt another person moved around toward her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He opens his emerald green eyes wondering why his lover is up so late. The look at her eyes then made him realized that it happened again.

 

V: Still having this vision, my love?

 

Celeste nodded silently.

 

V: Do you want to talk about it?

 

 

Celeste: * _She uses her hand to grab one of V’s hands_ * I must warn the others. I’ve been silent for far too long and I’m scared that this vision is about to come true. V, I’ve been a soldier for so long not to be afraid of my enemies, but I have never been so scared of this in my entire existence.

 

V: * _He got up as well when he listens to her and kisses her forehead as a comfort_ * Then you have no choice but to tell King Zech and Princess Relena about this. You have been friends with them for a very long time. They will have no choice but to heed your warnings.  You three need to take action before the Calamity rises once more. You need all the help you can get. This nightmare will end, I’m sure of it my love. We’ll inform them about your vision before the meeting is over tomorrow. But for now, we must get some sleep.

 

Celeste kisses V as she lies back down and snuggles close to him as she hopes to get a better rest. The next morning, Celeste is with Relena, Zech, and the other high councilors as they are getting ready to wrap up the meeting as planned. Dante and Vergil were among them during the morning routine. Celeste was silent the entire time and everyone started to notice it.

 

Zech: * _Looks at Celeste worried_ * Celeste, my friend. You’ve been awfully quiet today. Is there something on your mind recently?

 

Celeste: * _Sighs heavily as she’s getting ready to speak_ * I’ve been having terrible visions for the past six months. I saw the Sanc Kingdom completely destroyed, many innocence killed by demons. I saw the Calamity rises from the bottom of the castle changing our beautiful blue sky into horrifying blood red. He roars when we were defeated. There was no stopping him. My dear friends, I beg of you, help me stop this vision from happening. We need allies to help us rise up to victory and put an end to this suffering once and for all.

 

Vergil: * _He looks concerned as he listens to Celeste’s revelation of her vision_ * If what you’re saying is true, then it would be a great threat to this Kingdom. I told the King and the Princess about the story of thousand year old legend. Princess Relena must play the part to unlock the secret of the Triforce to seal the Calamity Ganon away for good. We also need a hero that can strike this beast down with a powerful sword. And lastly, we have four robots called the divine beasts; however we need four people to operate these machines.

 

Celeste: The divine beasts? Vergil, I thought that’s only a myth. * _She looked astonished_ *

 

Dante: It’s no myth babe. Couple of months ago, our architect boys made discoveries of the divine beasts after years of searching them. It’s really fascinating after we finished digging it out.

 

Relena:* _Listens to the other high councilors murmurs the situation_ * Hmmm. I may know some people who can help us. Celeste, will you come with me to fetch them?

 

Celeste: Yes, your highness.

 

Zech: * _He stood up from his chair._ * Then it’s settled. We will act on this immediately before it’s too late for all of us. I’m counting on you all. Meeting adjourned.

 

After the meeting, Celeste and Relena met up with V in the hallway and discuss with the vision.

 

V: This is good. You two need bodyguards to accompany you. Dante and Vergil will go with Relena. Nero and myself will go with you my love.

 

Celeste: I know the perfect guy who can will the powerful sword to seal the darkness.

 

Relena: May I ask who, Celeste?

 

Celeste: * _She looks at Relena with a smile_ * Heero....

 

Relena: You're kidding me, right? Him? Do you really think he's capable of helping us sealing Calamity for good?

 

Celeste: He's our only option, my friend. I know him. He will help us.

 

Relena: * _Sighs reluctantly_ * Fine. I have my doubts, but I hope you're right. 

 

Celeste: Then let's not waste time. As long as Calamity Ganon will not rise, we will succeed.

 

Celeste and V bows to Relena before they depart to find Heero and tell him about the upcoming battle.


	2. Chapter 2

V and Celeste walk into the backyard of the one-story house to find Heero using his ax to chop wood for the fireplace. Celeste explains to Heero about her visions and the current meeting of bringing four allies to seal the Calamity Ganon once and for all.

Heero: I see……so, you two want me to take the role as the hero who protects the princess one thousand years ago? Hn. Even though Relena is really stubborn when it comes to me.

V: Well, both of you are. You’re the one who hasn’t notice yet. * _He chuckles as Heero gives him the death glare_.*

Celeste: * _She rolled her eyes at both of them_ * Heero please, we need you along with the four other allies. You know how devastating the Calamity will be to the Sanc Kingdom if we don’t act quickly. Many innocent people will die and many more will be homeless.

Heero: * _He looked disturbed and looks at both Celeste and V_ * Alright, I’ll do it. I’m going to bring your brother, Wufei and the others on this one. Four allies may not be enough to fight the Calamity and his armies of demons.

V: Speaking of which, where is Quatre? I thought he and Trowa are going to have some sort of recital rehearsals today.

Heero: He is later on. He’s on a date with Kat this morning as far as I know. They have been together for a while now. I had a feeling that the news about your vision will be devastating to them.

Celeste: We’ll head up to Zora’s Domain to see them after we ask Gilver to join us. Giving that you and him were at each other’s throats for the past few years. As for Tony, you two act like real brother.

Heero: Tony knows that I don’t get along with his brother. I already proved Gilver wrong about being the best since I’m the chosen one with the sword that seals the darkness.

Celeste: Good point. Then it settled. Heero, tell Duo, Trowa and Wufei about this situation. V and I will go with Relena, Dante, Vergil, and Nero to go to the four locations looking for volunteers to pilot the divine beasts.

Heero: Roger that. We’ll start practicing until you return. I’ll inform Zech that I like to have a word with him.

Celeste: Thank you Heero. The fate of our future is in our hands now.

* * *

 

Relena and her companions arrive at the flight course in the Rito Village. She sends out the letters to four locations and each of them accepted her terms. They found Gilver practicing his gale of flight. He almost succeeded in his landing, but slipped at the last moment. Vergil shook his head in disappointment at Gilver’s sloppiness.

Gilver: * _He pants heavily after another fail attempt to land perfectly_ * Not yet. I’ve come too far to quit now. I must succeed to become one with the wind. * _He stood up and turned his head slightly to look behind him._ * Princess. Light Sage. You two know that it’s rude to eavesdrop on people.

Relena: Our apologies, Gilver. We were at the village and were told that we might find you here.

Gilver: You need of me to help you to defeat that monster and come here for my answer. As the new champion of the Rito, it will be a great honor that I accept on piloting the divine beast Medoh.

Relena: Thank you Gilver. We will inform King Zech that you are willing to participate-

Gilver: HOWEVER! _*Gilver crouched down and uses his gale of flight for the last time to fly through the center of the whirlwind. He destroys multiple targets using his projectiles and does the perfect landing without slipping this time._ * I am fully aware that Heero Yuy himself is the-ahem-"Knight who seals the darkness". But if he loses his confident when he sees me in action, don’t come crying to me.

Dante: I don’t know Gilver. I would wager on the kid who has more confident than you.

Vergil: Do not let your pride and competitions with Heero cloud your judgment. They will be your downfall if you let it continue.

Nero: * _He leans over whispering to V_ * You think he’s gonna win against Heero?

V: * _He shakes his head no_ * No, not a chance.

Dante: Can we all just get to the warm place already? We can’t afford to have our ladies to freeze to death.

Celeste and Relena smiles at each other knowing that their plan for winning against the Calamity Ganon is set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know that I have to switch things up a bit. Quatre is having a relationship Kat (DmC Reboot) and the reboot Dante and Vergil are now Tony and Gilver throughout the entire story. So keep your tissues in handy cause there is gonna be a lot of tears in the later chapters. Also Thank you so much for the hits and kudos. I really appreciate it. Much love to you guys and I see you on the next one. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really glad this story so far please you. Here comes the most cheesiest fluff you ever seen. I love you guys. Enjoy.

Zora's Domain was a beautiful place that Quatre resides in with his lover, Kat. Their relationship blossomed when they first met at Zech's Coordination ceremony as King of the Sanc Kingdom. They fought against demons when they became partners to protect the Sanc Kingdom. Quatre is a Zora descendant of the Water Sage and Kat is a wiccan psychic medium.

Quite the powerful couple when to Zora people were asked for their opinions of the two.

Quatre and Kat are now sitting at the ledge of the small waterfall watching the Zora children playing in the water below. 

Kat: Quatre, this place is so beautiful. I cannot thank you enough to bring me here. 

Quatre: It is my pleasure, Kat. I would give you everything to make you happy. 

Kat: Your love and support is all I ever need. You made me feel wanted and special. It gives me great joy to be with you.

Quatre: * _He blushes when looks at Kat_ * Kat, I wanted to give you this for a long time. * _He gives her his Lightscale Trident._ * Kat, I love you with every fiber in my being. This trident was given to me by my mother before she passed on. She told me to give this to the one I love the most and now I'm giving this to you, my love. Nothing in this world would ever come between us, Kat.

Kat: * _She was in shock when Quatre gave her this wonderful give and her eyes are filled with happy tears_ * Was that a proposal you're giving me, Quatre?

Quatre: A special promise vow. * _He smiles at her with pure love and devotion_ *

Quatre embraced Kat when they both shared their passionate kiss. They saw one Zora soldier came to the waterfall and bow in front of them.

Zora soldier: Lady Kat. Master Quatre. Princess Relena and Lady Celeste has arrived.

They both looked at each other and back at the soldier.

Quatre: We'll be right there.

* * *

The throne room has gone awfully quiet after Celeste and Relena told them real reason why they are here. The horrifiying expression on their faces speaks volumes when they hear Celeste's revelation of her visions.

Quatre: The Calamity Ganon will be awaken and send out his armies of demons to destroy everything if we don't stop him. Does Heero knows about this, Celeste?

Celeste: * _She nods her head_ * Yes. He then agrees to become the champion of the Sanc Kingdom and Relena's protector of course.

Relena: I am fully capable of my well-being, regardless of what the King's orders. I don't need Heero's protection.

Dante: Princess babe, yes you do. You might want to listen to your big brother unless you want to hear him rant about his lectures again.

Vergil: * _Smacks Dante upside his head_ * Dante, what did I tell you about disrespecting the Princess? You're lucky that Celeste spared your life last time.

Nero: Enough damn it! You two can do your sibling rivalry business after the Calamity is sealed again. * _Nero glares at his father and uncle_ *

Quatre: * _He chuckles at them and their banter_ * They haven't changed, have they?

V: Not one bit. * _He shook his head_ * In any case, Gilver had already accepted to pilot Medoh since he's the champion of the Rito. We need one person to become the champion of Zora and willingly volunteer to pilot the divine beast Ruta. 

Celeste: Heero already informed me that Wufei, Duo, and Trowa had joined him when became champion. We are waiting on you for your respond, Quatre.

Quatre: If that's what it takes to save our future, then so be it. Celeste, please inform Heero that I will join him at his request.

Nero: Nice! The Six Sages are getting the band back together huh?

Celeste: I guess we are. * _She smiles at Nero's antics_ *

V: What about Ruta? Who's going to be the pilot?

Quatre: I will find the best champion in this Domain to pilot the Divine beast. We will not fail the Sanc Kingdom.

Relena: Thank you Quatre. With our combine strength, we will take down the Calamity Ganon for good.

* * *

Later that day, Kat found Celeste and Relena at the waterfall after she had a heart to heart talk with Quatre. She knew that once she made her decision, her fate has already been sealed.

Kat: Princess Relena. Lady Celeste, I told Quatre that I'm willing to help in anyway possible. So I decided to become the new champion of Zora and pilot Ruta. So, may I ask who are the other chosen champions besides Gilver? 

Relena: Goron's Vigilant, Tony and the Gerudo's Spirit and Celeste's vampire half, Suko.

Celeste: * _She notices that Kat has Quatre's Lightscale Trident and smiles as she knew what this means_ * I see that Quatre had proposed to you with his trident. He really loves you, Kat. I would be honored to marry you both when we get back to the Sanc Kingdom.

Kat: * _She looked at Celeste in shocked and elated_ * You do that for me and Quatre? I'm very grateful for your offer. Thank you. It really means a lot to both of us.

Relena: I am so happy for you and Quatre. However, I'm also sad that you took a big step of making this tough decision and I really wish that you two would have a happier life together under different circumstances.

Kat: I know Princess. I know....* _She walks up to the ledge of the waterfall to see Quatre's little sister, Katherine who looks up back at them._ * Katherine, hurry and swim up to me!

Celeste: Kat, perhaps she's a little too small to swim up this giant waterfall. Maybe you and Quatre wait until she's a little older?

Kat: One day Lady Celeste....I must leave them both to accept my fate with Ruta. * _She gives Celeste her foreshadowing smile before she dives down to the water below. She swim toward Katherine with her sweet smile_ * Come join me. We'll go together so you can get the feel of it.

Relena and Celeste were astounded as they watch Kat swim all the way up to the waterfall with Katherine on her back.

Kat: * _She uses her hand to lift Katherine's chin up_ * Sweet Katherine. Even our fates are drifting apart. I want you to protect your brother and our beloved home from harm. Understood? I believe in you. Should we try it one more time?

The females laughs happily when Katherine starts giving a euthusatic grin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is my first fic in this website. Please go easy on me with the comments. But I am a crossover fanatic when it comes to the games and anime that I love so much. Thank you so much for your Kudos and your support. I love you guys. By the way, These guys belongs to Capcom, Sunrise, and Nintendo. Shout outs to them. Suko Lessy and Jeleena belongs to me. See you all next time. ^^


End file.
